kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Bullet
| sns = }} Cherry Bullet (Korean: 체리블렛; Japanese: チェリーバレット) is a seven-member girl group under FNC Entertainment. Originally with ten members, they debuted on January 21, 2019 with the single album "Let's Play Cherry Bullet". History 'Pre-debut' On August 20, 2017, FNC Entertainment revealed a teaser for a new eleven-member girl group that is to be revealed on August 22.allkpop: "FNC Entertainment drops teaser image for new girl group" On August 21, the first member Yuju was revealed with the date "2017.08.23 00AM" in the caption,Twitter: First member reveal - Yuju this was followed by the second member Jiwon on October 22.Twitter: Second member reveal - Jiwon Following Jiwon's reveal, no new members were revealed in the following days and no updates were given on the situation until over a month later, on October 3, the third member Bora was revealed.Twitter: Third member reveal - Bora However, yet again, no further news about the group was released after Bora's reveal, hence it was presumed that FNC Entertainment had either delayed or cancelled the group debut. '2018: Preparations for debut' Over a year later, on November 20, 2018, FNC Entertainment revealed a teaser image for a ten-member girl group named "Cherry Bullet" to be revealed on November 21, 2018Twitter: FNC Entertainment reveals new girl group Cherry Bullet along with new social media accounts.Twitter: Cherry Bullet SNS open The first three members Ji Won, May and Yu Ju were revealed on November 21,Twitter: Cherry Bullet member Ji WonTwitter: Cherry Bullet member MayTwitter: Cherry Bullet member Yu Ju members Hae Yoon, Lin Lin and Chae Rin on November 22.Twitter: Cherry Bullet member Hae YoonTwitter: Cherry Bullet member Lin LinTwitter: Cherry Bullet member Chae Rin On November 23, the final four members Kokoro, Mi Rae, Re Mi and Bo Ra were revealed.Twitter: Cherry Bullet member KokoroTwitter: Cherry Bullet member Mi RaeTwitter: Cherry Bullet member Re MiTwitter: Cherry Bullet member Bo Ra The first episode of their debut reality television series, Insider Channel Cherry Bullet, aired on November 28 at 19:00 (KST) on Mnet. '2019: "Let's Play Cherry Bullet", "Love Adventure", departures of Mi Rae, Kokoro, & Lin Lin' On January 4, 2019, a teaser website was launched for the group’s debut, with a clock featuring a count down for the debut and another one for the title track reveal.Cherry Bullet's website On January 6, the title track "Q&A" was revealed along with the debut single album name, "Let's Play Cherry Bullet" and the debut date as January 21.Twitter: Cherry Bullet's Debut Title Song "Q&A" RevealTwitter: Cherry Bullet's Debut Album "Let’s Play Cherry Bullet" Reveal On May 22, Cherry Bullet made their first comeback with their second single album "Love Adventure" with "Really Really" as the title track.Allkpop: Cherry Bullet go on a virtual summer adventure in 'Really Really' MV On December 13, FNC announced the departures of Mi Rae, Kokoro, and Lin Lin, with the group to continue on as seven.Soompi: FNC Entertainment Announces Kokoro, Mirae, And LinLin’s Departure From Cherry Bullet '2020: "Hands Up", lightstick and fandom name' On January 28, it was announced that Cherry Bullet will be making a comeback on February 11.Naver: 체리블렛, 2월 11일 컴백 확정…7인조 재편 후 첫 활동 [공식] On February 3, it was revealed the group would be releasing their first digital single titled "Hands Up". From February 4 to 10, the members concept photos were released. The teasers for the music video were released on the 7th and the 10th.Soompi: Cherry Bullet Stars In 2nd MV Teaser For "Hands Up" Comeback On February 6, FNC unveiled the official lightstick of the group, which described as "red like a cherry and in the shape of a gun". The product is available for purchase on the online FNC Store.Soompi: Cherry Bullet Reveals Unique Light Stick On February 10, the official fandom name of the group was revealed to be "Lullet", which is pronounced similarly to "roulette" and is a shortened form of "Love Cherry Bullet". Lullet is also an acronym for the words "love", "unique", "light", "laugh", "everlasting" and "treasure". This acronym means that Cherry Bullet's fans are unique treasures who love Cherry Bullet and make them shine and laugh forever.Soompi: Cherry Bullet Announces Official Fan Club Name Members Discography Single albums * "Let's Play Cherry Bullet" (2019) * "Love Adventure" (2019) Digital singles * "Hands Up" (2020) Filmography Television shows * Insider Channel Cherry Bullet (Mnet, 2018) Gallery Promotional Cherry Bullet group reveal teaser.png|Group reveal teaser Cherry Bullet group reveal photo.png|Group reveal photo Cherry Bullet Let's Play Cherry Bullet poster open (Playing ver).png|"Let's Play Cherry Bullet" (1) Cherry Bullet Let's Play Cherry Bullet poster open (Loading ver).png|"Let's Play Cherry Bullet" (2) Cherry Bullet Let's Play Cherry Bullet group promo photo.png|"Let's Play Cherry Bullet" (3) Cherry Bullet Love Adventure group concept poster (Ar Icon ver.) 1.png|"Love Adventure" (1) Cherry Bullet Love Adventure group concept poster (Ar Icon ver.) 2.png|"Love Adventure" (2) Cherry Bullet Hands Up group title poster (1).png Cherry Bullet Hands Up group title poster (2).png|"Hands Up" (2) References }} Official links ;Korean * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter * V Live * Weibo * YouTube ;Japanese * Instagram * Twitter Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2019 debuts Category:FNC Entertainment Category:Cherry Bullet